An Unlikely Discovery
by JessWebb-DrarryShipper27
Summary: This is not your average Drarry fic, coming from Pansy POV. I thought it would be fun seeing as I did one from Ginny's POV the other day. Warning there is some swearing, and mild sexual content. Enjoy loves. :) Pansy had liked Draco for many years. A need to confess these feelings puts her in a place where some things are seen that should never be seen.


Pansy Parkinson had been crushing on Draco Malfoy for the past 5 years. She had always been begging for his attention, and affection,but he never seemed to notice her. She had gotten tired of this game of cat and mouse. It was time for her to be the ambitious Slytherin she was supposed to be and take what she wanted.

She had decided this about a month ago but it was taking her forever to figure out how she was going to do it. Finally one Saturday evening she was fed up with herself and decided she was going to do it right now. Pansy got up from the arm chair she was in, in the Slytherin common room, and marched determinedly to the stairs leading up to the boys dorms. She had seen Draco go up there about a half hour ago, but none of the other boys had yet.

Walking up the stairs she started to lose her original fervour as she second guess her decision. It had always been a playful fantasy, but she was no Gryffindor, and putting her neck out on the line was not something she was comfortable with. By the time she got to the door for the sixth years boys dormitory she had lost all of her fire, and stood there not sure what to do now. That was when she heard a noise from within the room. It was a low moaning, she couldn't help but wonder if she had caught Draco masturbating. A blush sprang across her face as she quietly opened the door to peek in.

The moment she did, she regretted it. Draco had someone with him, pain and jealousy sprang up inside her as she watched the shadows dancing in passion. She didn't know what she was doing, her emotions were over riding her common sense, as she opened the door fully and walked in. That's when she realized it wan't another girl Draco was with but a man!

The idea that she had spent the last five years crooning after a man who was gay was horrific to her. She blundered into the room, and screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing Draco?" Both the boys swore loudly as Draco moved to get off the other, and cover themselves. Now that Draco wasn't in the way her horror grew larger. The boy he was shagging wasn't just any boy.

"Harry Potter, Draco! Your doing it with Harry Fucking Potter!" Tears swam in her eyes as she felt herself going faint.

"Shut up Pansy!" Draco hissed. The two boys were trying to dress while covering themselves with bed sheets. Pansy sat down on Blaise's bed not wanting to fall over.

"All this time it wasn't me, it's just that your a poof." She was talking to herself, but Draco and Harry could hear her. They looked at each other awkwardly. They weren't sure what to do, console her, or tell her to get lost.

"Uh Pansy are you alright? I know it's a big shock, that's why we haven't told anyone yet, but well I love him. I'm sorry." Draco said with a sigh. He sat down on the bed, pulling Harry down beside him, and then holding his hand. Harry was completely lost in this situation. He felt mortified by the embarrassment of being caught shagging, and also had no idea how to talk to Pansy.

"Well how long have you two been together then?" Pansy asked trying to regain control and not look so pathetic. Her insides felt like they were all being compressed though, and she thought maybe she would die from the pain. Draco smiled, and looked at Harry, buying every bit of Pansy's act of control.

"Well we got stuck in detention a year ago, as you remember, and we just started talking. There was so much we had in common, but we agreed that most people would not approve. So we started meeting up in secret, just as friends at first, but it sorta grew into more." Draco was starring into Harry's eyes as he said this. Jealousy burst out in Pansy again, and hatred took over the pain. She had always wanted him to look at her that way.

"Anyway Pansy, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I could obliviate the image if you like, uh, I never wanted you to have to see us, er, like that." Draco's checks turned bright red now, embarrassed again.

"No it's fine. I don't care. I'll leave you two alone now." Pansy said then stood up and walked to the door. She closed it lightly, and stood there not sure of what to do now.

"Well that was awful." She heard Potter say, and then both the boys giggled. She heard them kissing again, and she quickly ran down the stairs. The image of them flew across her mind again, as she sat back down into one of the arm chairs. It was burning her brain but yet she never wanted to get rid of it. It would be a reminder to her to tell her heart off from now on when she liked someone.


End file.
